Una Oportunidad Mas
by Lena Hale Black
Summary: Summary-Es de estatura pequeña,pelo dorado ondulado como el oro,ojos plateados como ningún humano y con un cuerpo muy fino que de tocarlo sentiría que lo rompo.Yo necesita taba una razón para prevalecer y tu me la diste al dejarme ver que hay después.


Disclaimer-Todo es de Meyer menos la trama esa es mía.

Claim-Alec y Wanda.

Summary-Es de estatura pequeña,pelo dorado ondulado como el oro,ojos plateados como ningún humano y con un cuerpo muy fino que de tocarlo sentiría que lo necesitataba una razón para prevalecer y tu me la diste al dejarme ver que hay después de ella.

Nota-Esto es para el reto de el foro El lobo,la oveja y el león.

* * *

**Una oportunidad mas.**

Había salido del castillo de noche para cazar.

Esa era la excusa que le había dado a Aro y a Jane,pero estoy seguro que Jane no se lo trago.  
Necesitaba aire y tiempo para pensar.  
Ya me estaba hartando del juego de torturar y matar.  
Solo estaba allí por mi Jane,por que si fuera por mi ya me hubiera ido hace meses.  
Pero no podía dejar a mi hermana,ella era todo para mi.

Me adentro al bosque y al momento que respiro el aire por costumbre me llega un olor muy agradable.  
No del todo humano pero si parecido.

Corro con tal agilidad para que no se escuchen mis pasos.  
Y me detengo justo al frente de un árbol.  
Al otro lado de este a cinco pies mas adelante se encuentra una.........casi humana.  
No,no puede ser del todo humana por que es hermosa.

Es de estatura pequeña,pelo dorado ondulado como el oro,ojos plateados como ningún humano y con un cuerpo muy fino que de tocarlo sentiría que lo rompo.

En ese momento como alertando el peligro voltea hacia donde estoy y aparentemente me ve por que se asusta.

Tranquila.-le digo tratando de que se le pase el susto.  
Si no lo hace tendré que anular sus sentidos cosa que no quiero por que quiero ver esos hermosos ojos,tal vez para siempre.

Ella se tranquiliza pero me mira precavida.

Me quedo mirándola un tiempo sorprendiéndome de su belleza ya que no podre verla mas.  
Ella lo nota.  
Agacha la cabeza y se sonrojar.  
Que adorable se ve así,quisiera besarle.  
Pero que estoy pensando.

¿Como te llamas?-le pregunto,necesito saber su nombre y sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente.

Me llamo Wanda.-ella me dice.

Wanda.-repito para mi-¿Que haces aquí?-Le pregunto.

Estoy en una excursión con unos amigos.-me contesta contrariada si correr de allí o quedarse.

¿Y tus amigos?-le pregunto curioso,es tan hermosa,es una atracción casi imposible de aguantar.

Ah..........ah...-abre sus hermosos labios para hablar pero no le salen las palabras.-No se.-dice finalmente en un susurro.

¿Me tienes miedo?-le pregunto,quiero saberlo.

Me mira a los ojos como si de momento se hubiera llenado de valor y no le importase que lo míos sean rojos y aterradores.  
Traga lentamente decide hablar.

No.-lo dice con mucha firmeza.-Pero..........se que tampoco eres humano.-termina diciéndome.

Camino dos pasos para acercarme a ella.  
Y ella solo mira y no se mueve.  
Camino lentamente otros dos pasos y ella ni se inmuta.  
¿Eso me hace sentir feliz?  
No me tiene miedo.  
Así que decido seguir moviéndome lentamente hasta a estar dos pasos al frente de ella como para poder sentir su aliento.

Entonces tu tampoco eres humana.-se lo digo mas como una aclaración.

Ella solo asiente.

¿Que eres?-le pregunto-Una ninfa,no sabia que existieran.

Ella me mira curiosa y luego se ríe.  
Se ríe tan angelicalmente como si su risa fuera de un ángel soprano.

Esa sonrisa y belleza fueron las que me impulsaron a hacer esto.  
No aguante mas y la bese.  
En el momento en que la bese ella se sorprendió,se quedo inmóvil y con los ojos abiertos.

Pero al tiempo ella cedió,ya no estaba tensa se sentía ligera.  
Al igual que yo la bese ella me beso.

Fue un beso casi casto pero único y sensacional lo suficiente para sentirme vivo otra vez.

Me echo para atrás para ver su reacción y solo veo una sonrisa blanca angelical y tierna.

Porque solo han pasados minutos desde que te conocí.  
Pero tu eres lo mas parecido a una esperanza en lo que respecta en mi vida.  
Yo necesita taba una razón para prevalecer y tu me la diste al dejarme ver que hay después de ella.  
Porque la razón me dice que no debo estar contigo pero yo solamente la ignoro.

* * *

Si les gusto dejen un review eso me haría feliz y si no les gusto también acepto todo tipo de criticas eso me hace mejorar.


End file.
